Glossary
Business Intelligence - 'Is an application consisting of patterns, relationships, trends, and predictions.BI are made up of five components, hardware, software, data, procedures, and people. '''Roles -' Are a part of the business process management that involve a collection of activities. '''Customer Relationship Management (CRM) - Is a suite of applications, a database & effect of inherent processes, manages all relationships with customers. Cable - Covers a large area of networks. It allows users to download and upload data at a rapid pace. Cable lines can be ran through regular television cables and allows subscription from homes and business. Record - Where columns and rows are grouped together to form a table. Non Volatile '''- when the electricity is off you can't access it (P.C.,smartphone/dead battery) '''Systems Thinking - the ability to model the components of the system Management Information System (MIS) '- management and use of information systems that help organizations achieve their strategies. '''Internal-' We know who the data entry is performed by. 'External-' no control other data entry 'Collaboration-' is the activity of two or more people working together to achieve a common goal, results, or work product. '''Information Technology-Products, methods, inventions and standards that are used to produce information. Abstract Reasoning- is the ability to make and manipulate models Asynchronous- Asynchronous communication occurs when team members meet at the same place, just different times. Meta Data - Data that refers to your Data Project, such as schedules, budgets, and assignments. Synchronous- Face to Face at same time. Project data- '''is the data from your group that you enter. ' '''Problem-' A perceived difference between what is and what should be. Industry- Five forces such as bargaining of customers, threat of substitutions, bargaining powers of suppliers,threat of new entry and rivalry. Rivalry- The competition between suppliers in the industry. Trying to come out with the latest product. Bargaining Power- an advantage for a person when that are trading or exchanging a good or a service Server- Connects you to other computers/internet Hardware- The CPU '(central/ processing unit) and your duel/Quad witch is your speed and memory '''Firmware- ' A software that is installed into devices such as printers, routers, and modems, and runs the devices. '''License - when you purchase a computer you are not paying for the license, your license is to be able to use the program. Value - certain amount of money that a customer pays for product, resources or service. Storage memory saves data, pictures, information and computers files Business Process- '''In the business process, there are multiple components that give importance to each item in the value chain. '''Entity- Something that a user wants track of field, tables, and records. Table - a collection of records with common fields. Normalization - Making your tables better constructed with each other Foreign Keys- Allow unrelated databases to integrate. Cookies- tiny program websites attached to your ip address '''Protocol - a set of rules followed by multiple users. SAAS- Stands for software as a service example's like Wikia, Biodigitalhuman.com and sales force. Cloud - the elastic leasing of pooled computer resources over the internet. The clouds job is to minimize the number of hops. We use the term cloud because in most of the three tier diagrams a cloud shape is used to represent the internet. Work group processes- 'Are used in warehouses, receiving promotions, advertising, sales department, manufacturing products, accounting, human resources, shipping, administration, customer service and quality control. The process allows each work group in an organization achieve their goals, purpose and their mode of operation. '''Data base-' is a collection of data applications that interpret data with a collection of integrated records and is made up of fields and records with tables or a file and can be self describing. '''Process Efficiency - Measure of the ratio between inputs and outputs. Inter-enterprise process-Process that span two or more organizations. Control Flow- Directs the order of activities Resources - People, computers, information, etc. Data Flow - Shows the movements of data between activities and responsibilities Process Efficiency - how well a process achieves organizational strategy is measured Critical path - '''The task that has to be finished before the next task can be started. '''Data warehouse - '''is a facility for managing and organizing data, which functions include obtain data, cleanse data, organize and relate data, and to catalog data. '''Expert Systems- The 1st KM systems encodes human knowledge in the form of if/then statements. BI Application - inputs data and applies reporting operations - Juan Content Management System(CMS)- '''CMS's manage the publication and delivery of files, documents, pages, etc. ' '''Work Breakdown Structure- '''the hierarchy of the tasks required to complete a project. '''Data Acquisition' - The process of obtaining, cleaning, organizing, relating and categorizing data.